Rien qu' un petit jeu ?
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Jouer au jeu de la séduction, qu'est ce que ça donne quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ?


...Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup ... NON ... STOP, il vaut mieux commencer par le début, vous croyez pas ?

Tous commence pendant leur septième année à Poudlard. Cette année fut marquer par la fin du règne du grand Méchant Lord Voldemort. Et oui Harry avec l'aide de Ron, Hermione et bien d'autre a réussi à détruire le tout puissant Voldy. Vous vous demandez qui sont les autres et bien je vais vous le dire moi, les autres sont en réalité la moitié des élèves de la maison Serpentard, bien sûr toutes les maisons ont aidé mais c'est surtout grâce à eux et à leur savoir dans tout ce qui concerne la magie noir qu'ils ont pu déjouer les plans de notre détesté Lord et de toute sa clique. Tous ça pour dire que notre trio infernal s'est découvert bien des nouveaux alliés, dont Pansy Parkinson et notre très cher (et beau) Drago Malefoy qui au fil de cette septième année c'était montré très dévouer à la cause du bien de l'humanité.

Faisons un bond dans le temps et retrouvons nous quatre mois après la Grande Bataille.

Nous nous trouvons au douze square Grimmaurd, où nos très chers héros (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Drago) ont élus domicile. C'est ici que leur jeu commença. Oui, il se trouve que notre cher Hermione Granger et notre très beau Drago Malefoy jouaient au jeu de la séduction, sous le regard plutôt amusé de leur amis qui eux savaient pertinemment comment tout ça allait se terminer. Entre prise de bec et éclat de rire, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. A certain moment Hermione et Drago étaient inséparables et à d'autre c'était tout juste si ils ne se lançaient pas des Avada Kedavra, comme un vrai couple, mais ils continuaient de nier l'évidence et proclamaient haut et fort que leur petit jeu n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour se distraire et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, ce que leurs amies savaient être totalement faux.

Le commencement :

Au tout début de leur cohabitation, la maison n'étant pas assez aménagée, ils durent dormir à plusieurs. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva bien évidement avec Ginny, et que Drago se retrouva avec Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu dormir avec Ron, car à Poudlard elle entendait ses ronflements du dortoir des filles, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que se serait de dormir avec lui. Elle c'était donc retrouvée avec notre beau blond qui lui avait juré de ne rien tenter.

- Tu dors de ton côté et moi du mien, t'as compris ? Dit-elle l'oeil sévère

- oui ! Tu vas pas me le répéter cinq milles fois.

- Ta réputation te précède jeune homme ! Et je ne veux pas avoir à te transformer en crapaud pour que tu te tiennes à carreau !

- En crapaud, rien que ça ! Tu me donnes la chair de poule. Avoua t-il sarcastiquement. Mais dis moi, miss-je-sais- tout, tu n'a jamais ... pratiquer ... comment dire... d'exercices physiques ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas! Dit-elle faussement outrée.

Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Car en réalité, c'était la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à refuser de dormir avec Ron. Quelques temps avant la guerre, ils avaient vécu leur première fois ensemble par peur de mourir avant d'avoir eu se genre d'expérience, ce qui aurait été dommage car elle avait trouver ça '' vachement bon ''. Elle ne regrettait rien de tout ce qui c'était passer mais depuis ils avaient du mal à rester seul dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus. Ne vous méprenez pas ce n'est pas de l'amour dans le sens '' au mon amour je t'aimerais toujours '' non, bien sur qu'ils s'aimaient, mais pas de cette manière. C'était plutôt un manque de contact physique qu'ils comblaient en attendant de trouver la personne avec qui il ferait un petit bout de chemin.

Lui avait bien vu la rougeur de ses joues.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Aller, tu peux me le dire. A moins que tu ne l'ais pas fait et que tu en ais honte, je peux te montrer, je suis très doué dans ce domaine. Lui dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

A son visage il su qu'il avait réussie à la mettre en colère mais il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle joue le jeu :

- Je te signal que oui, en effet je l'ai déjà fait. Puis elle rajouta, si tu veux je peux te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

Elle commença à s'approcher d'une manière féline puis vint se placer sur lui et commença à bouger les hanches. Tout doucement elle posa ces lèvres sur celles de Drago qui ne se fit pas prié et répondit au baiser. Elle l'allongea sur le lit et lui picora le torse de millier de petits baisés enflammés, plus elle descendait plus le désir ce faisait voir chez le jeune homme, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Alors elle remonta et recommença à l'embrasser. Quand il devint un peu trop entreprenant elle se retira :

- En faite, j'ai pas envie de te montrer . Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais ... Je ... Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! S'exclama t-il.

- Si je peux, mon petit dragon !

Après une petite tape sur la joue ( de Drago) elle se coucha et murmura un sort de protection, au cas-ou. Après tout on ne sait jamais de quoi est capable un garçon dans le feu de l'action. Drago, lui était bien trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer pour faire quoi que ce soit, après tout elle venait de lui donner envie et d'un seul coup d'un seul il se retrouvait tout seul avec Drago junior en action. Il partit prendre une douche bien froide avant de se coucher et murmura pour lui même :

- Tu veux jouer à ça ! Ok, on va jouer mais prends garde petite lionne, je suis très doué à ce jeu !

C'est ainsi que le ''petit jeu'' comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler prit forme, il consistait donc à donné envie à l'autre par tous les moyens (baisés volés, caresses en tous genres etc...), de le laisser en plan quand le désir devenait trop voyant (surtout chez Drago, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) ou que l'autre commençait à vraiment prendre du plaisir. Pour vous prouver que se que je dit est vrai, je vais vous parler du jour ou pour une foi se fût Hermione qui pris plaisir à faire enrager Drago. Oui, quand je disais que, tout les deux jouaient, en réalité comme je l'ai démontré plus haut c'est elle qui à commencer mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il continuerai, au fil du temps c'est surtout lui qui s'amusait et elle qui subissait, enfin bref voilà :

Le commencement de la fin :

Hermione décida d'aller tenter notre beau blond pour s'amuser un peu. C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans sa chambre (celle de Drago), seulement vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge sang qui lui donnait un air provoquant, ce qui était bien entendu l'effet voulu. Drago, quant à lui était à moitié allongé sur son lit et au moment ou il la vit entrée, une lueur de désir se fit voir dans son regard gris anthracite. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur :

- Je m'ennuie, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour que je m'amuse un petit peu ? Lui chuchota t-elle.

- Des idées ? Fit il un sourcil relevé.

- Hum hum.(petit sourire en coin)

- Mais j'en ai plein, moi, des idées ! Dit-il en l'attrapant pour la mettre à califourchon sur lui.

- Vraiment ? Et quel genre d'idée ? Lui souffla t-elle a l'oreille, tout en commençant à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il commença à répondre au baisé et son désir se fit sentir entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Puis, d'un coup elle se stoppa et le regarda un air amusé sur le visage:

- Tu es vraiment trop bête dit-elle en se dégageant. Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois et ça me fait toujours autant rire.

Juste avant de sortir elle entendit :

- Tu me le paiera Granger, je te le promet, tu me le paiera !

Vous allez me dire que c'est un jeu amusant ou encore très intéressant, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais c'est aussi très frustrent de se faire couper dans son élan. Vous allez aussi me dire que se jeu devait prendre fin un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il finirai par ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Moi, je vous répondrai, vous n'avez cas voir par vous même :

La fin :

C'était une nuit de grande chaleur, étonnant pour le mois de janvier. Hermione ne savait plus comment se positionner dans son lit pour ne plus avoir chaud. Elle était trempée de sueur et ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une douche bien froide, réveillée pour réveillée de touts façon, autan faire quelque chose. Drago, lui fût réveillé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et se demandait bien qui pouvait, à trois heures du matin prendre une douche (oui, ils ne dorment plus ensemble ). Il décida d'aller voir et que si c'était Ron, il pourrait s'amuser un peut en lui parlent de ses escapades nocturnes (Ron s'est trouvé une copine) qu'il croyait inconnue de tous. Mais ce n'était pas Ron sous la douche, non c'était bien Hermione et nue qui plus est. Une soudaine idée lui traversa l'esprit, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche à pas de loup. Alertée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, Hermione se retourna et se trouva nez à nez, avec un Drago Malefoy nu (comme un ver). Il affichait un grand sourire victorieux devant son air d'incompréhension (à elle). Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas en colère après lui, après tout c'était encore un de sait jeux qui soit dit en passent commençait vraiment à l'agacer, se faire couper à chaque fois dans son élan, c'est drôle au début, mais on se lasse vite. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Prix au dépourvut, il ne réagi pas tout de suite, mais après quelques instants il l'attira à lui pour approfondir le baisé. Pendant tous ce temps ils n'avaient échanger aucune parole, ils s'étaient juste embrassés à en perdre haleine. Elle en voulait plus, ce n'était plus un jeu, ils étaient dans la réalité et ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Il dû le sentir (qu'elle en voulais plus) car il la plaqua contre le mur. Après quelques caresses en tout genre et quelques mots doux, la sentant prête, n'y tenant plus, il entra en elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Commença alors une union brûlante, dans laquelle ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre, lors d'un de ses nombreux coups de reins, le dos d'Hermione appuya sur le bouton qui actionnait la douche. L'eau commença à couler, elle était froide et contrastait avec la chaleur de leurs deux corps. . Elle était parcourue de frissons dus à l'eau glacé qui les trempait. Le bouton de métal s'enfonçait dans ses reins à chaque fois que son partenaire s'introduisait en elle, toujours plus profondément, leur tirant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyant. Elle avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille du beau blond et lui la serrait fort, toujours plus fort . Il allait de plus en plus vite. C'est en soufflant son prénom qu'Hermione atteignit l'extase et fût rejointe par Drago quelques secondes plus tard.

Il était là, encore en elle, sous l'eau de la douche qui coulait, et il lui souriait. Hermione, encore essoufflée de leur ébats, fit de même. Il se rapprocha d'elle et fit glisser son souffle chaud dans le coup d' Hermione, puis jusqu'à sa bouche, sans la toucher (de sa bouche vu qu'il est toujours en elle) et lui murmura :

- Alors, qui à gagné ?

- Moi ! Souffla t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

C'est ainsi que le jeu pris fin, ils n'avaient pas su ou pas pu s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, leurs regards se croisèrent, et tous deux comprirent soudain que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe ou de jeu, c'était bien plus puissant, bien plus fort : il y avait quelque chose en eux, une flamme qui brûlerait toujours, et cette flamme les mènerait bien plus loin qu'ils ne pouvaient le soupçonner...

oOoOoOoO

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! LOL !

Alors je suis Tak et comme vous la dit Tik je vient de pondre mon premier One-Shot (bordélique à l'instar du monde dans ma tête lol), qui va être suvit de près par mon second OS (qui ne serat pas dans la catégorie Humour).

N'hésitez pas à donner à donner vos impressions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

Tak (toute seule) pour vous sevir !


End file.
